When the kids are away
by memvvd
Summary: What really happens when the kids are away? Read and find out! Rated t for safety.


I don't own anyone unfortunately.

I hope you enjoy! Please **No Flames. **

* * *

Most of the Cullens were out on a hunt except for Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle cruised into the living room with a small smile on his face. "We're alone." he said, the barest hint of a smile on his face.

"Yes we are." agreed Esme. She was curled up on the couch, relaxed and composed.

"We're barely ever alone you and I." said Carlisle.

"That's true." she replied calmly.

_"Playing hard to get." _He thought to himself. _"Two can play this game."_

He slipped off his tie in one smooth motion and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. "I'll be in my office if you get lonely and need company." he said sudectively in his native brittish akcent.

Esme got chills up her spine. "I'll remember that."

He turned to the stairs but still looked at her. He gave her a quick smile and raised his eyebrows. Then he casually went up the stairs.

_"Looks like I'm the hunter this time." s_he said to herself, and went slowly after him.

Carlisle sat down on his office chair and smiled when he caught a wif of her perfume. _"Let the game begin." _he said to himself as his smile got wider. It disappeared when Esme appeared in the doorway.

"Hello." she purred.

"Hello" he purred back.

She walked toward the desk and placed her hands on it. Her back slumped slightly as she leaned. "So you want to be hunted?" she said with a seductive smile.

He nodded. "You know the game. It's your turn to be the hunter and I enjoy being your prey."

"Yes, you're a tricky one." she smiled and lunged at him.

He landed on the floor to get out of her path. He ran to the door and noticed he was missing a shoe.

Esme sat on the floor smirking with the shoe in her hand. "Aren't you forgetting something sweetheart?"

"Yes but you can have it. I won't need it." he turned around and ran down the stairs.

She was right on his heels.

Carlisle soon found himself trapped behind the kitchen island.

"You always fall for the same traps." she said with disappointment.

"I have to keep things interesting." he said with a mischievous grin, darting toward the garage door.

_"I always fall for that_." she sighed to herself chasing her husband.

He had a few seconds to take off his shoe and hide behind one of the cars. He then heard the door open.

She looked around until her eyes fell appon the shoe. She crouched down by it and said. "I wonder where you are?" She took a quick glance underneath the car and saw his socked foot on the other side. She dove across it to find that he wasn't their. She looked up to see the door close_. "I admit Carlisle you're getting good but not good enough_." she then went outside and flew up to Edward's window which was open.

Carlisle was hiding behind the couch and peaked from behind the top of it. "_She's usually here by now_." he said to himself.

All of a sudden he was tackled from his left side and was flat on his back. He looked up to find his wife straddling him.

"Where did you come from?"

"Why should I give my secrets away? You don't give yours."

"Fair enough." he replied. "You usually get more clothes off of me."

"You're very evasive lately but it's more of a challenge that way." she smiled sliding off his belt.

"Out of curiosity did you break my chair?"

"Yes, and I'll replace it."

"Second one this year." Carlisle stated.

"Yes but last time it wasn't my fault." she smiled sliding off his pants.

He rolled her onto her back and smiled. "That one was my fault."

"Try not to be extremely rough with me this time." she whispered into his ear.

"Ok." he complied.

Half hour later..

The rest of the Cullens came back from their hunt.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?" asked Emmett curiously.

Alice smiled but said nothing.

"Stop!" they heard Esme exclaim from the direction of the couch.

They heard a soft chuckle follow.

"I said stop!" Esme exclaimed with more athority.

"Ouch! Ok!" exclaimed Carlisle.

Edward went up to his room trying to excape the thoughts that invaded his mind.

"Poor Edward can't handle mom and dad's thoughts." teased Emmett.

* * *

That's it folks. Please review and **No Flames**


End file.
